


Danimal

by 75AssortedSpices



Series: Danimal [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bubbly, Cuddling, Cute, Faun!Danny, Fluff, Hugs, Lots of blushing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, glorious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/75AssortedSpices/pseuds/75AssortedSpices
Summary: Arin awakens to something he never thought existed, albeit someone...A deity with a handsomely structured face, a lithe body, and a few extras.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: Danimal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Danimal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration took a while to show itself, but here i am!  
> hope you are all doing well and staying safe  
> as always, nothing too explicit or wordy!
> 
> enjoy and have a wonderful day/night <3

~~

Arin spluttered as water collided onto his face.  
He coughed as the liquid flushed up his nose, throwing himself into a sitting position.

He spit out the water, some of it dribbling down his neck and slithering down his chest.  
God, that shit was cold! What happened? Where was he?

Did he die? Did that bear finally catch up to him?  
The man peered at his body, nothing seeming out of the order.  
“O - okay,” he began, clearing his throat, “okay, I’m not dead.”

A small giggle tickled his ears. “Of course not!” sang a cheerful voice.  
Arin reeled back, flailing his arms. His blurred vision finally focused, and what he saw next appalled him.

A creature, or … human? Sit snug in the grass on his … oddly furry knees, peering at Arin with big doe eyes. Arin swallowed, heart skipping a beat as the creature smiled at him.

“Hi!” he greeted, waving a large hand. Arin eased into a sagged position, releasing a pent up sigh. The creature spoke up, voice deep yet bright and lively. “Are you okay? You weren’t breathing, so …” the strange man giggled, twirling a strand of hair around his finger, “I’m deeply sorry if you didn’t enjoy that.”

Arin pressed a hand to his face. “It’s - it’s fine, really. ‘S just…” he looks up at the creature, “you sure I’m not dead?” he asked warily, slightly squinting his eyes. The creature seemed to brighten like a light. “Mhm! That bear was fast but I was faster!” he cheered, doing a little shimmy.

“But I… everything went black,” Arin said, “what…”  
The creature hummed, pointed ears atop his head perking. “You ran into a tree, silly.”

Arin blinked, “oh.”  
After a few awkward seconds, Arin shifted onto his knees. “If I’m not dead, then…” he began, gesturing to the mysterious man in front of him, “who are you? What are you?”

The creature gasped in delight, straightening up. “Oh, I thought you’d never ask!” he sang, leaning forward and tenderly engulfing Arin’s hands. He stood the two of them up, legs trembling slightly. They were long, knobby and fuzzy.

Not only did he have furry legs, but he also had hooves instead of feet. He also had a poofy, out of control mane that seemed to bounce every time he made even the slightest of movements. Set atop of his head were beautifully curved horns; very similar to a ram’s.

“I’m Daniel; the Faun of the Forest!” he bellowed, giving a graceful bow. “I protect the animals and patrol the forest! It’s ever so wonderful to meet you… erm… what’s your name?”

The other man was shoved back into reality, staring dumbly at the tall Faun. “Arin Hanson,” he mumbled, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Daniel’s ears twitched before perking high, as for his bushy tail; which was wagging vigorously.

“Arin! Lovely,” he sighed, expression going from elated to dreamy. “You know, you’re the first human that’s ever gotten this close to me,” he said softly, “the rest just spewed threats or chased me; wanting my horns for gold. You’re not like them, are you?” 

It was more of a statement than a question. Arin shrugged, “guess not.”  
Danny laughed, shifting his hooves. He brought his hand to his wild mess of hair, ears folding momentarily. “You’re really sweet,” the faun whispered, “there’s something about you that really catches my interest, Arin.”

Arin didn’t know what to say.  
There was a cute ass goat dude with heavenly facial features and a lithe, curvy body talking to him; what was he supposed to say?

“Uh…” is all he manages. It’s dumb, he knows.

“Which is why I must learn more about your species!” Danny squealed, bouncing in front of Arin and throwing his arms around his shoulders. Arin stuttered, blush coming back full force.  
“I want to learn more about your kind, Arin. I want to study deeper into human anatomy and … and… oh, so many things!”

Arin had to say something, anything. This man was far too vibrant and bubbly; it was giving Arin a heartache. “Uh, you do?” he blurts out, “I was starting to get the impression you didn’t exactly like humans?”

Danny giggled, clinging to Arin like an overgrown sloth. “Anyone can be good if they try! Not all humans are nasty.” 

The shorter male melted. Yep, this faun was going to be the death of him. “O - kay,” he said, clearing his throat, “what should I do?”  
Danny hummed in glee, snuggling deeper into Arin’s side, his curly mane tickling Arin’s nose.  
“Take me home with you!”

Well if that wasn’t adorably blunt. The shorter of the two went rigid, eyes darting around frantically. “Whoa, uhh. I - I can’t just … take you with me. You’re the defender of the forest! Isn’t it your duty to keep it in check?”

Danny’s ears flicked and twitched. “Superb hearing can get you anywhere,” he answered, “I’d know if an animal was in danger. Not only would I hear it, I’d feel it and come right to the rescue.”

Arin cleared his throat, squirming as the faun nuzzled his face into his neck. His stubble scratched his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. “You’re, uh, a bit close there, buddy,” Arin said, earning a small jolt from the taller male.

“Oh,” Danny then pulled away, seeming bashful. His ears perked and his round eyes were set on Arin; he was awaiting an answer from the previous question.

The shorter of the two rubbed the back of his neck, his lower lip being bitten. “I dunno, man,” he mumbled, voice hesitant. “Shouldn’t it be illegal to take some strange deity home?”

Danny seemed to deflate, ears drooped. “Not if said deity gives you their consent...” he whined, “I’m giving you mine!” he squealed, bouncing on his hooves. His chest was heaving slightly whilst his tail and ears were flicking nonstop. Arin had to suppress a blush; he could not with this guy.

“Please, Arin? I promise I won’t stay long!” Danny pleaded, clasping his hands together. After an awkward moment, the faun’s ears drooped lower, shoulders sagging. “Unless you don’t want me to,” he whispered, “I’m bothering you, aren’t I…? That’s okay! I can always … I can, umm…” he was in deep thought, brows bunched together. His bushy tail was tucked in between his legs and his ears were completely folded.

“I can always just… go,” he whispered, shuffling his hooves. “U - um … bye,” he said with a broken smile. He then shuffled off, rubbing his arms. He looked ashamed, movements slow.

Arin felt guilt bubble up his stomach. He didn’t mean to scare the faun off like that. The poor guy looked like he’d just been kicked. The farther Danny trudged, the stronger the guilt felt.

“Danny, wait a sec!” he shouted, stomach flipping as Dan’s ears perked high up. “I …” he began, allowing a blush to color his cheeks. “I never said you couldn’t stay,” he began, “I was just wary of your well being. I didn’t wanna break a law of some sort for whisking you away…”

Arin’s heartbeat sped as Danny’s tail began to wag. He still had his back turned.  
Arin smirked, “you can stay with me, Danny. As long as you want. It’s gonna take more than one day to gather intel about humans anyway.”

With that, Dan whirled around, eyes large and filled with hope. “Y - you mean it? I can stay with you?” he gasped, waist shimmying as his tail wagged full speed. Arin nodded, snorting as Dan squealed loudly, bounding over to Arin and throwing himself at him.

The shorter male twirled the faun around and pressed him close in a tight hug. That was unexpected, but fun! “Oh, thank you, Arin!” he sang, snuggling further into Arin.  
He laughed a beautiful laugh, his hooves clip clopping restlessly in elation.

Arin laughed along with him, slightly startling as Dan hooked their arms together. “Onward!” he cried. Arin smirked, “is this,” he began motioning his hand to Dan’s legs and bare chest, “gonna be a problem?”

Danny tilted his head before snapping his fingers. “Be right back!” he chirped, trotting away for a skosh. He came back giggling, wearing a light green, handmade kimono. It reached his ankles, covering half his body. “Like it?” he asked, brushing the grassy residue off his attire.

Arin was speechless. Did Danny make that? “Been a while since I’ve worn this beauty; it’s still so cozy!” he sighs, snuggling into his kimono. Arin laughs, “wow. It completely envelops you,” he nods. 

Danny snickers, his ears perking. “It even comes with a hood! Y’know, to hide my horns,” he added with a proud smile. He flips up the hood, his curved horns hidden perfectly.

A loud snap resonates through the forest, a sharp “eep!” fleeing the faun’s mouth. “C’mon,” Arin said, intertwining their fingers together, “let’s get you home.”

Danny chirped, shoulders hitching in mirth.

~~


End file.
